


home

by futile_devices



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, anyway i love them so much, good ol asking to run away, i got possessed with the soul of lynkent, like. right before their ending, me? not writing tellius? itz more likely than you think, note i wasnt entirely coherent when writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futile_devices/pseuds/futile_devices
Summary: “lyn, you do not need to convince me. wherever you are, i shall be.”and it may not very well be night for the light in her eyes. “you’d love it there. well, you’d have to get used to it first. it’s very different from caelin.”and kent smiles too. he could never deny that in her presence, even if he wanted to, even if he tried. “i think i will too.”





	home

“come with me.” lyn says, staring out into the night sky. quietly, as the very wind across the plain, she whispers. as if the castle wasn’t even there, as if they stood in the empty valley with nothing but the sky to shelter them. there are no walls, no roofs, no borders. in her eyes, there is everything, the endless green and gold grass, the boundless tapestry of father sky, and there is warmth. a sort of glow, the kind that gleams from honest eyes as she turns back to kent. 

kent. kent. kent. 

he could never be just her knight. he was never simply her knight. friends, at first, she supposes, in catching the moonlight against crimson hair, searching for the right word for it. she was not a lady of caelin. by blood, yes, but by virtue? she belonged on horseback, with nothing but the wind in her wake. any other knight would have left her, called her a byproduct of some impossible love (araphen’s words speak loud tonight, but even still, they meant nothing). but kent never did. oh honorable and stoic kent, the very model of knightship, he had never seen anything less than the sun’s very light in her countenance. 

“to the plains. we don’t have to say here.” she continues. 

home had been a memory lost. something to long for, to wish for in the dead of night (and so had kent been). home had been something that went up in the flames of battles she could never win, no matter how many times she revisited that night. she had nothing left. no family, no home. her legion, yes, that had been family, but one brought together by war and desperation, necessity, and soon, yes soon, they shall all go their separate ways. hector and eliwood to be lords, the kind they were raised to be by those just men whose graves they stand behind. and lyndis? to become marchioness of caelin, to cho0se a husband, a nobleman, and simply be the kind of lady that she could never understand. home could never be stone walls and tight fitting dresses. 

“my lady- lyn. do you really-?” 

“you know i don’t belong here. not really.” she could never say the right things, walk the right way, speak without her accent of her mother tongue. but it could never be written as cowardice. she does not belong, but she is not running away. she is running towards what she has long been denied. 

and kent, maybe a few years before he might protest, say that caelin is his duty and nothing shorter, but his heart could never belong to that man again. but speak not of duty, he is not that man either. there is nothing he could choose over lyn. amidst even a crowd of thousands, he would run to her. and now she speaks of freedom, of the sweetness of summer air and freedom. 

“and i… i want you to come with me. i don’t want to- you said-”

“by your side, always.” and he has never spoken anything with such meaning before.  


“yes, always.” she smiles, and each and every time another star is placed in the sky for the reasons that he loves her. and she takes his hands, looking up. “i am not ordering you, i could never.”

“lyn.” 

i want to go home. she wishes to say. i want you, for you are home. 

“i am not asking this as your lady, nor am i asking knight kent.” 

“lyn.” 

“i understand if your post is more-”

“lyn, you do not need to convince me. wherever you are, i shall be.” 

and it may not very well be night for the light in her eyes. “you’d love it there. well, you’d have to get used to it first. it’s very different from caelin.”

and kent smiles too. he could never deny that in her presence, even if he wanted to, even if he tried. “i think i will too.”


End file.
